Discovered Love
by AllIWantIsEverything
Summary: What will happen when Beck and Jade are over and Beck and Tori are cast as Romeo and Juliet? Read and Find Out! kind of sucky summary. Please read though!
1. Chapter 1

"**For never was a story of more woe, then this of Juliet and her Romeo." ~William Shakespeare **

**Disclaimer:** I'm kinda tired of these… but I have to do them. I do not own "Victorious" or _Romeo and Juliet. _Oh how I love William Shakespeare….

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One (Tori's POV)<span>

"What goes on?" said Andre as we both walked up to where Beck, Cat and Robbie already sat. Jade wasn't there…

"Hi hi!" Cat said in her normally bubbly voice, accompanied by mumble hellos from the two boys. She was sitting next to Robbie, who had Rex in his hands. Beck sat on the other side of the table alone. I took the seat in between Beck and Cat, and Andre took the seat on the other side of Beck. We all stuffed our faces with food, and it was about 10 minutes before anyone said anything.

"Hey, have you guys heard that the school's putting on a production of _Romeo and Juliet_?" Andre said once he had finished his burrito.

"No. That sounds like so much fun!" I said. "Are any of you going to try out?"

"No," said Cat. "My brother is going to Chuck E. Cheese that night…" she glanced off dreamily into the sky. The rest of us exchanged glances, but continued out conversation none the less.

"Yeah, I was thinking of trying out for Romeo." Beck said sullenly. He hadn't been talking much today. I wonder what was wrong; and why was Jade not here? She was in history today…

"Cool!" I said, looking at Beck, who seemed a little too interested in his food. "Beck, are you ok?" He looked up to find me looking at him, only to look back down.

"Yeah, I guess. Jade and I got in a fight and broke up." Andre, Cat, Robbie and I collectively rolled our eyes. Jade and Beck always fought, and no matter how bad the fight was or what it was about, they would always end up together again. It got really annoying after a while, to be quite honest.

"It's ok, Beck. I'm sure everything will work out for the better." I said as I rubbed his shoulder that was closest to me. He looked me in the eyes, and he seemed different some how.

"I hope you're right, Tori." He mumbled as he pushes himself up from the table to walk away. He threw his lunch in the trash and then walked into the school. The rest of us looked at each other and continued our lunch time conversation.

After lunch, we all went to the class that we shared together: Sikowitz. I walked in with Cat, both of us giggling at a really bad mime we had just seen in the hallways while walking to class. I saw Jade sitting where she usually did, except Beck wasn't next to her; he was sitting by himself at the front of the room. Cat and I glanced at each other; I shrugged, and walked to sit next to him. He either didn't hear or see me, or chose not too, but he didn't look up when I sat in the yellow chair. I nudged him in the ribs and smiled at him as he turned to face me. He smiled back, obviously in a better mood than he had been half an hour ago. Just then, Sikowitz came crashing through the window, breaking the glass. I screamed, and Beck looked down and smirked at my girlish terror. Sikowitz, who had landed on the stage, jumped up and seemed completely unharmed. All of the girls took in a breath of relief, minus Jade of course, while the boys sat stationary as they had before. He conducted class normally, giving weird speeches and drive by acting exercises that made no sense to anyone but himself. When there was less than 5 minutes left in class, Sikowitz had an announcement for us.

"So, my delightful little actors, as many of you may know, we are having auditions this week for our spring play, _Romeo and Juliet._ So, be here, lunch tomorrow if you want to audition, if not, well, have fun doing whatever is better than spending lunch with me." As soon as he finished his sentence, the bell rang and we were dismissed from class to go home for the day. I jumped up and Beck stood up with me. We walked out together but separated once we both reached our cars. Surprisingly, he gave me a hug before retreating to his car. I stood there, shocked, but turned and got into my car none the less. The rest of my night was uneventful, homework, Trina annoying me with how sure she was that she was going to get cast as Juliet, and then bed.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning, nervous as much as excited for the audition today. I quickly got dressed and spent the rest of my time watching TV and being forced to listen to Trina's HORRIBLE audition monologue. When it was a good enough time to leave, I sprinted out the door, leaving Trina in my metaphorical dust.<p>

The day could not have gone by any slower, but after what seemed like days, it was finally lunch, and it was finally time to audition. When I arrive in Sikowitz's room, I saw Beck sitting exactly where he had the day before and decided to join him. Once I had sat down, Sikowitz began.

"So, here's how it is going to work. We will audition for Romeo and Juliet first, and once you have finished your audition, you may leave or stay, it is your choice. Alright! So, first up are Tori Vega and Beck Oliver." He smirked before he took his seat in the front row on the other side of the room. Beck and I exchanged glances before making our way up to the stage.

"Alright, would you two please start at Act 2, Scene 2 at line 25, the line after Juliet says 'Ay me!' And, action?" Beck began with Romeo's line, while I took my place on my 'balcony.'

"_She speaks. _Oh, speak again, bright angel, for thou art as glorious as the night, being o'er my head, as is a wingèd messenger of Heaven unto the white, upturnèd wond'ring eyes of mortals that fall back to gaze on him when he bestrides the lazy puffing clouds and sails upond the bosom of air." His voice sounded as romantic as Romeo's. So romantic, in fact, that I almost forgot to say my lines, even though his line was not directed at me. It was when Sikowitz cleared his voice that my mind came down from the clouds and back to Earth.

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name. Of, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet." I looked down at him as he began to ascend the hidden stairs to where I was perched.

"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?" He says as an aside to himself, stopping a quarter of the way up the staircase. I interrupted his character's thoughts with yet another one of Juliet's monologues.

"'Tis but thy name that is my enemy. Thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's Montague? It is nor hand not foot, nor arm nor face, nor any other part belonging to man. Oh, be some other name! What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other word would smell as sweet. So Romeo would, were he not Romeo called, retain that dear perfection which he owes without that title. Romeo, doff thy name and for thy name, which is no part of thee, take all myself." (**A/N: Love Love Love Love Love Love this! 'That which we call a rose by any other word would smell as sweet…' *sigh*) **I finished my lines, dreamily looking off into some unknown abyss as Beck ascends to me.

"I take thee at thy word. Call me but 'love,' and I'll be new baptized. Henceforth I will never be Romeo."

"What man art thou that, thus bescreened in night, so stumblest upon my counsel?"

"By a name I know not how to tell thee who I am. My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself because it is an enemy to thee. Had I it written, I would tear the word." His voice was so clear and dreamy…

"My ears have yet not drunk a hundred words of thy tongue's uttering, yet I know the sound. Art thou not Romeo, and a Montague?"

"Neither, fair maiden, if either thee dislike." He had now reached me where I was standing, although that was not part of the play. I could feel his breath on the back of my neck, raising the small hairs that dwelled there. My breathing hitched. What was going on with me? He was standing dangerously close to me, yet I continued on.

"How camest thou hither, tell me, and wherefore? The orchard walls are high and hard to climb, and the place death, considering who thou art, if any of my kinsmen find thee here." It was becoming harder to talk with him this close.

"With love's light wings did I o'erperch these walls, for stony limits cannot hold love out, and what love can do, that dares love attempt. Therefore thy kinsmen are no stop to me." We gazed into each other's eyes, lost. It wasn't until Sikowitz's voice broke the silence that we both came down from the clouds.

"And, CUT! Great job you two, we'll let you know." He said and motioned us off the stage. Beck smirked and led me off the balcony prop, my head still in a daze. We retreated back to our friends, pretending the last moment did not occur.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Before you all pull your pitchforks out: I know this chapter is short! I don't know whether to continue this, so I want you're feedback! I have farther to go with this but not a lot of time to do it in. (thank you to mikki105 for the fantastic idea by the way!) So, the idea is that they both get cast as Romeo and Juliet and they fall for each other and other fluffy stuff. Should I continue? I need you opinions, kids! And thank you so so much to all of you that have favorited me as an author or favorited any of my 4 other stories, and to all of you that have reviewed, you all brighten my day when I get those emails! For those of you that have not read me yet, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, Rate and Review! But if you have something negative to say, please PM it to me. For one thing, it's embarrassing, and on the other, some people don't like negativity, and I'm out to make all you wonderful readers happy! I love all of you! *mwah* Ciao! ~AllIWantIsEverything **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm continuing… obviously. Those of you that reviewed this story: YOU MADE ME SO HAPPY! And thanks for actually listening to me! It makes me feel good that you people actually listen to me rant. Love you guys!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 <strong>

It had been a week since the Romeo and Juliet auditions, and cast lists were being posted today. No person alive would believe how nervous I was. I met Beck at lunch and the two of us, plus our group of friends walked over to Sikowitz's room. We were shocked, disappointed, and giddy when we read the list posted on the corkboard

_Romeo and Juliet Cast: _

_Romeo: Beck Oliver_

_Juliet: Tori Vega _

_Lady Capulet: Jade West _

_Lady Montague: Makenzie Cortez _

_Lord Capulet: Derek Goldsmith _

_Lord Montague: Josh Connelly _

_Tybalt: Akima Menke _

_Mercuito: David Crow_

_Benvolio: Jeffery Ponder _

_Nurse: Samantha Haltman_

_Paris: Alexander Botts _

_Friar Laurence: Kurt Colfer _

_Rehearsals begin tomorrow. And if you show up, Trina Vega, you will be kicked out immediately. Thank you. _

Beck and I both smiled and he embraced me with a hug. I hugged him back, happy, but something was eating at the back of my mind. Jade was Lady Capulet, one of the closest characters to Juliet. I'm sure she's blaming me for her break up with Beck, and I did not want to be near her in her overly angry phase. How am I going to do this?

The rest of the day was uneventful, and Beck ended up taking me home because Trina was so pissed I got Juliet instead of her, that she decided to ditch school and leave me there without a ride. Typical. We were both singing along to the radio, but we eventually reached my house. I was sad it ended, and I wished I could spend more time with him, but he had to rush home to help his mom with something. The second he pulled out of my driveway and began driving away, I felt somewhat empty… Was I really falling for Beck Oliver? No, I couldn't be… Maybe I was.

* * *

><p><em>Hollywood Arts Theater ~ Two Weeks Later <em>

After two weeks of rehearsals, we finally reach the final moments between Romeo and Juliet, where Juliet is believed to be dead, and Romeo laments of his love and kills himself for his love. Beck and I had already rehearsed the multiple kisses that appear in prior scenes, but as Sikowitz believes: "This is the most intimate kiss of the play." Great. With my confusing, new found feelings for Beck, this should be interesting.

I lay on the cold concrete slab on the set, arms folded on my stomach, eyes closed and a veil draped over my face, as Juliet was in the movies. I was so tired from the 3 hours we had already been rehearsing, and I was greatly tempted to fall asleep, but Sikowitz's voice broke my almost slumber. I removed my veil, sat up and took a sip from the water that laid next to my hip while Sikowitz yelled at Sinjin and the rest of the tech group for whatever they did wrong this time. When his tantrum ended, all of us took our places for the scene as Sikowitz told us what to do.

"Alright! Let's start with Act 5, Scene 3, Line 87, right after Romeo places Paris' dead body into the tomb, and ACTION!"

Beck stands from where he placed Alex's "dead" body and starts his monologue: "Death, lie thou there, by a dead an interred. How oft when men at the point of death have they been merry, which their keepers call a lightn'ning before death! Oh, how may I call this a lightn'ning – O, my love, my wife! Death, that hath sucked the honey of thy breath, hath had no power yet upon thy beauty; thou art not conquered. Beauty's ensign yet is crimson in thy lips and in thy cheeks, and death's pale flag is not advanced there. – Tybalt, lies thou there in thy bloody sheet? Oh, what more favor can I do to thee, than with that hand that cut thy youth in twain to sunder his that is thine enemy? Forgive me, cousin. –Ah, dear Juliet, why art thou so fair? Shall I believe that unsubstantial death is amorous, and that the lean, abhorred monster keeps thee here in dark to be his paramour? For fear of that, I still will star with thee and never from this pallet of dim night depart again. Here, here will I remain with worms that are thy chambermaids. Oh, here will I set up my everlasting rest and shake the yoke of inauspicious stars from this world-worried felsh. Eyes, look you last; arms, take your last embrace; and, lips (O you the doors of breath), seal with a righteous kiss a dateless bargain to engrossing death." With his last words, he lifts the veil from my face and presses his lips against mine. What was supposed to be a quick, chaste kiss turned into a prolonged, wanting kiss, lasting about 30 seconds rather than the 10 it was intended to last. Sikowitz cleared his throat, causing Beck to jerk away, clear his throat, and continue his lines, as if nothing had happened. "Come, bitter conduct; come, unsavory guide. Thou desperate pilot, now at once run on the dashing rocks thy seasick, weary bark. Here's to my love!" I open my eye slightly to see Beck press the small glass vial to his lips and drink the "poison." "O true apothecary, thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss I die." He places one more small kiss on my lips, then falls over my stomach, faking death. As Kurt began to make his way to where Beck and I lay, Sikowitz yells cut and instructs us to go home. Beck stands up, pulls the veil off me and helps me from the concrete bed. After laying on a piece of concrete for almost 3 hours, one's back will start to hurt once she moves again. He cracks my back for me, and we make our way backstage to where we left our stuff, pack up, and make our way out to the parking lot. When we reach the lot, it is already dark, and there is no sign of the silver Toyota which belongs to Trina, and is also my ride home. I stop where I am, sit on a bench and audibly groan. Beck continues to walk, but stops when he hears me groan.

"You alright there, grumpy? Does your back really hurt that much?" He says, walkeing over and standing in front of me. I sigh.

"No, Trina isn't here to pick me up. She's still a little bitter that I got the part instead of her. She hasn't talked to me since they posted the cast list."

"Really? Aren't you parents making her pick you up though?" He moves and sits as close to me as he can, and rubs my back and shoulders in an attempt to comfort me.

"Yeah, but they're out of town for a little while. They went to Arizona for something for my mom's work, and we're home alone until they get back, so I guess she took this as her opportunity to leave me stranded here." I says, staring at the ground. Trina really pisses me off when she does this. Beck stands up, and stands in front of me again. I look up at him, and he extends a hand to me. I give him a confused look, and he pulls me up by the arm.

"Come on, Vega, I'll take you home." He says and starts leading me to his truck.

"No, Beck, it's fine! I'll just call her and tell her I'll call our mom if she doesn't come get me. Really, it's fine!" I say and wiggle my way out of his grasp. I stop and turn around, determined to get back to my bench so I can call Trina. Beck sighs and walks to his truck. I do a mental victory dance and move to pull my phone out of my bag, when, suddenly, my feet are no longer on the ground. I shriek a little, and look up to see Beck's face mere inches from mine. He smirks at me, carries me to his truck, opens the door and buckles me into the seat. I sit with my arms crossed like a petulant child while he climbs into his seat and starts the car. I don't say a word to him on the drive home, until we reach my street. The entire block is filled with cars, and there is not a single space to park on the entire street, especially in front of my house. Beck and I exchange confused glances, he finds a spot at the other end of the street and we walk toward my house. I closer we get, we can feel a low, pounding bass, and loud music. I open the door and the music increases; we are also attacked by screams and cheers of drunken teenagers and blinding strobe lights. I can't believe her. Trina threw a party. That's why she never picked me up. I groan again, roll my eyes and bury my head into Beck's shoulder in an attempt to shut out the party goers, as he just stares in shock at the house. I give Beck a hug, intending it to be a goodbye hug and make my way up to my room; however, I am not alone, Beck follows me. We reach my room, and I close my door in an attempt to muffle the music, but my attempt was futile.

I sigh and flop down on my bed, frustrated. Beck lies down next to me and stares at the multitude of pictures and posters on my black ceiling.

"I can believe Trina did this!" I say and turn my face into my pillow. He chuckles a little at my sister's idiocy and my temper tantrum. Seconds later, he rolls off the bed and gathers some of my clothes and shoes from around the room, then stuffs them in my bag. I look at him, confused. He simply makes his way to the door and opens it.

"Come on, you can spend the next couple days at my house, in the RV. My parents won't care, Jade used to spend some time there when her and her dad fought. I'll sleep on the couch and you can sleep on the bed, ok?" I sit there, dumbfounded and unsure of what to say. He waits for me to respond, but when I am unable to, he speaks again. "Don't make me pick you up again." I immediately stand up and walk to where he stands at the door. He smirks and gesturs for me to walk out the door. I shuffle out, making sure to lock my door and shove my way through the indecent couples crowding my hallway and eating each other's faces. When we get down stairs I look through the crowd for Trina, but am unable to find her, so I pull out my phone and send her a very bitter text.

_Tri- _

_Thanks for not picking me up. I can't believe you were stupid enough to throw a party! Dad will find out somehow! Even if it isn't from me. But whatever. I'm gonna go stay at a friend's till mom and dad get back, so throw as many drunken parties as you want. See you in a little while. And by the way, don't let any of your slut friends and their boyfriends in my room. If you do, I'll kill you. _

_-Tor _

I smile and Beck when he opens the front door for me and leads me back to where we parked. He throws my nag in the bed of the truck and opens the passenger door for me. He's being exceedingly chivalrous; oh well, I guess he's just being a good person. He drives me to his house, parks in front of his house and opens the door for me yet again, before handing me my bad and going inside to talk to his parents. I make my way to his silver RV and enter. His RV is kind of cute with how simple it is. I place my things on his couch and sit down. He returns after a few minutes with a smile on his face. I smile back as he sits next to me.

"So, my mom says its ok as long as we promise to behave, which I promised you would, and that you would help me out with cleaning and food." He added the last part with a smirk and a wink. I burst out laughing at his ridiculousness, and he just stares at me before laughing along with me. When we finally settle down, he speaks again "So, are you hungry?"

"Mhmm." I say nodding. He stands and goes to the mini kitchen to make dinner while I go into the bathroom to freshen up and change into my pjs. When I enter the room again, he had macaroni and cheese sitting on the table along with two sodas. He was sitting in the far chair smiling at me. I laugh a little and go to join him. We eat and carry on small talk until we finish, then I do the dishes for him while he changes. His voice startles me and I turn around to see him in nothing but a pair of sweat pants.

"Hey, so I'll take the couch and you can sleep on the bed." He says as he gathers excess blankets and pillows for him to use. I run and sit down on the couch in protest. He looks at me like I'm a crazy person and waits for me to speak.

"I'm the guest, you sleep in your bed and I'll sleep here. It's the least I can do since you're letting me stay here." He rolls his eyes and places the blankets and the pillows on the couch before throwing me over his shoulder and tossing me down on the bed. I move to sit up, but he's hovering over me, holding my arms down. I sigh and give up, and he finally moves off me.

"No, Tori, you'll sleep here. It's not going to be for long, so I'll be fine." He says as he straightens me out on the bed. I sigh and lay there, and I understand that fighting him wouldn't be worth it. I move under the covers and get comfortable. He smiles and walks the few feet to the couch and gets comfortable himself.

"Goodnight, Tori." He says before I hear him turn over.

"Goodnight, Beckett." He throws a pillow at me for using his first name. I giggle and throw the pillow back at him before moving to the edge of the bed where he couldn't hit me. We both settle down and lay down to let sleep take over us. Right as I am falling asleep, my phone vibrates on the table next to me. A text from Trina.

_Hey Tor…. _

_I'm sorry about not picking you up. I guess I drank too much and passed out. I'm over the whole Juliet thing, I'll get the lead in the next play anyway. I'm having another party tomorrow night, and you and Beck are invited. It should be fun. ;) _

…_.Tri_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok, before you all pull out your pitchforks: I'M SORRY! This took forever to do. My soccer schedule got super duper crazy on me and I barely had time to write, let alone my parents. But I had some spare time over Thanksgiving break, so I took it and wrote another chapter! Club soccer is over right now, so I should be able to write more cause I'll have more open nights and weekends. I'm still open to ideas to those of you that have them, but I still have to finish this story and write a Shake It Up! suggestion that was given to me. I'mm open to most any show, but if you have one for Vampire Diaries, Victorious, or Shake It Up! that would be amazing! :) Thanks, darlings. I'm starting Chapter 3 of Discovered Love as soon as I post this, so, it should be up within the next few weeks. Just so you know, it might be a little dirty, and based on a story I read by some author, whom I forgot, but I will give credit to when I write it! So, if you are a conservative person, I suggest you not read it. Sorry, kids. Thanks to all of you who have favorited, added me to your alerts and reviewed! If you have not, please do! You all make my day when I get the email that someone likes my writing. *mwah* Ciao! ~AllIWantIsEverything**

**P.S: My last name is hidden in the cast list. Who ever guesses it first will get... Um. Some kind of prize. I'll write whatever story you want? I'm not sure yet. But please, PM it! Don't put it in a review, cause that would be awkward. Thanks loves. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I take NO credit for the party scene in this chapter, all ideological credit goes to Forever2Never. (Story: Crossing the Line.) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 <strong>

_Vega House ~ The next night _

Beck and I decide to go to Trina's party, since neither of us have anything better to do on a Friday night. Once we arrive, I decide it's a bad idea. I try to get Beck to take me back to his RV, but he tells me I need to have fun for once.

So here I am, standing in a corner, holding my third cup of alcohol-laced punch, while Beck is out on the dance floor dancing with one of Trina's slut friends. My head is starting to feel fuzzy, and I can feel drunkenness creeping into me, but at this point, I don't care that much. Beck forced me to stay and then ditches me. I sigh and make my way over the refreshment table in search of a beverage that isn't half alcohol. I find the last water bottle on the table and reach for it, when a pair of arms wrap around my waist from behind. I stiffen, afraid that it's someone who is trying to kid nap me, but when I turn my head slightly I see a gold ring on a black chord and relax. It's only Beck. He leans down and whispers in my ear.

"You know, you really should be having more fun. I've watched you stand in that corner all night. Don't you want to actually do something rather than sit in a corner and pout? Hmm?" I turn around in his arms to face him.

"Beckett Oliver, are you drunk?" I ask incredulously. He rolls his eyes.

"No, Victoria Vega, I am not. I'm just enjoying myself. Unlike you, Miss Grumpy Pants."

"I am not grumpy." I say, hitting him playfully on the chest. "I just don't go to parties very much, so I don't know the scene." I shrug. He gapes at me.

"Tell you what, Tori. If you come out and dance with me, for 2 songs, I'll sleep on the bed the whole weekend."

"Deal." I say. He smiles and removes his arms to grab my hands and pull me out to the dance floor.

He leads me out to the floor, and we move toward the mush pot in the center. I have to admit, I'm nervous. An upbeat pop song suddenly blasts through the speakers. Even though the lyrics are in Polish and no one understands what he is singing, everyone moves along to the beat. I stare at Beck, and see a weird look in his eyes. He sighs at my sheltered actions and puts his hands on my hips, and begins to move them in quick circles to the beat. Everyone around us is moving in slower movements, the alcohol in their system making them slow, whereas Beck and I were moving quickly, much like little kids, spinning and laughing.

_Vi sitter här i venten och spelar lite DotA.__  
><em>_(I hear you man.)__  
><em>_Vi sitter här i venten och spelar lite DotA.__  
><em>_(I feel you man.)__  
><em>_Vi sitter här i venten och spelar lite DotA__  
><em>_å pushar på å smeker,__  
><em>_med motståndet vi leker.__  
><em>_Vi sitter här i venten och spelar lite DotA__  
><em>_å springer runt å creepar,__  
><em>_och motståndet vi sleepar.__  
><em>_(Let's get it on.)__  
><em>_Vi sitter här i venten och spelar lite DotA__  
><em>_å pushar på å smeker,__  
><em>_med motståndet vi leker.__  
><em>_Vi sitter här i venten och spelar lite DotA__  
><em>_å springer runt å creepar,__  
><em>_och motståndet vi sleepar.__  
><em>_Vi sitter här i venten och spelar lite DotA__  
><em>_å pushar på å smeker,__  
><em>_med motståndet vi leker.__  
><em>_Vi sitter här i venten och spelar lite DotA__  
><em>_å springer runt å creepar,__  
><em>_och motståndet vi sleepar.__  
><em>_(What's happenin')__  
><em>_(DotA!)__  
><em>_(What's happenin')__  
><em>_(Have one on the house.)__  
><em>_Vi sitter här i venten och spelar lite DotA.__  
><em>_(I hear you man.)__  
><em>_Vi sitter här i venten och spelar lite DotA.__  
><em>_(I feel you man.)__  
><em>_Vi sitter här i venten och spelar lite DotA.__  
><em>_(Thats more like it!)__  
><em>_Vi sitter här i venten och spelar lite DotA.__  
><em>_(Excellent choice!)__  
><em>_Vi sitter här i venten och spelar lite DotA__  
><em>_å pushar på å smeker,__  
><em>_med motståndet vi leker.__  
><em>_Vi sitter här i venten och spelar lite DotA__  
><em>_å springer runt å creepar,__  
><em>_och motståndet vi sleepar.__  
><em>_(Let's get it on)__  
><em>_Vi sitter här i venten och spelar lite DotA__  
><em>_å pushar på å smeker,__  
><em>_med motståndet vi leker.__  
><em>_Vi sitter här i venten och spelar lite DotA__  
><em>_å springer runt å creepar,__  
><em>_och motståndet vi sleepar.__  
><em>_Vi sitter här i venten och spelar lite DotA__  
><em>_å pushar på å smeker,__  
><em>_med motståndet vi leker.__  
><em>_Vi sitter här i venten och spelar lite DotA__  
><em>_å springer runt å creepar,__  
><em>_och motståndet vi sleepar.__  
><em>_(What's happenin')__  
><em>_(DotA!)__  
><em>_(Don't worry, be happy)_

As the last word emits from the speakers, Beck spins me around, and much to my surprise, pulls me close to him. We both gasp for breath and he rests his forehead against mine while we both laugh breathlessly. After a few seconds, a slower, more sensual song comes on. An old Beyonce song that ironically enough, somewhat applies to my situation with Beck.

_Love to love you, baby_

_I love to love you, baby__  
><em>_I'm feelin' sexy; I wanna hear you say my name, boy_

_If you can reach me, you can feel my burning flame_

_Feelin' kind of N A S T Y_

_I might just take you home with me_

Beck puts his hands on my hips yet again to move me and pull my hips closer to his. He keeps his forehead on mine as he moves my hips in little circles against his. The booze in my bloodstream is starting to cloud my mind, but the rational side in me told me to be careful, which I did.

_Baby, the minute I feel your energy_

_Your vibe is just taken over me_

_Start feelin' so crazy, babe_

_Babe, I feel the funk coming over me_

_I don't know what's gotten into me_

_The rhythm's got me feelin' so crazy, babe__  
><em>_Tonight I'll be your naughty girl_

_I'm callin' all my girls_

_We're gonna turn this party out_

_I know you want my body__  
><em>_Tonight I'll be your naughty girl_

_I'm callin' all my girls_

_I see you look me up and down_

_And I came to party__  
><em>_You're so sexy, tonight I am all yours, boy_

_The way your body moves across the floor_

_Feelin' kind of N A S T Y_

_I might just take you home with me__  
><em>_Baby, the minute I feel your energy_

_Your vibe is just taken over me_

_Start feelin' so crazy, babe_

_Babe, I feel the funk coming over me_

_I don't know what's gotten into me_

_The rhythm's got me feelin' so crazy, babe__  
><em>_Tonight I'll be your naughty girl_

_I'm callin' all my girls_

_We're gonna turn this party out_

_I know you want my body__  
><em>_Tonight I'll be your naughty girl_

_I'm callin' all my girls_

_I see you look me up and down_

_And I came to party__  
><em>_I love to love you, baby_

_I love to love you, baby_

_I love to love you, baby_

_I love to love you, baby__  
><em>_Tonight I'll be your naughty girl_

_I'm callin' all my girls_

_We're gonna turn this party out_

_I know you want my body__  
><em>_Tonight I'll be your naughty girl_

_I'm callin' all my girls_

_I see you look me up and down_

_And I came to party__  
><em>_Tonight I'll be your naughty girl_

_I'm callin' all my girls_

_We're gonna turn this party out_

_I know you want my body__  
><em>_Tonight I'll be your naughty girl_

_I'm callin' all my girls_

_I see you look me up and down_

_And I came to party_

Beck holds me to him as the song ends. A lot of the others that were on the dance floor have retired to any of the open bedrooms, the basement, or left. Beck and I smile at each other.

"I guess I'm on the bed tonight." He says, eliciting a giggle from me. A very drunk and rude couple push past us on the dance floor. I fall farther into Beck's chest. I can feel his chest rising and falling as he works to regain his breath and I can hear his heart beating softly underneath. I look up at him to see him looking down at me, shocked. I smile shyly and grab his hand to lead him outside onto the patio. I open the glass doors and walk into the back yard.

I release his hand and walk to the hammock suspended between two trees. I lay on the swing and look up at the sky. Not many stars are visible, but the night sky is still pretty, even with out an abundance of stars. After a few seconds, Beck walks over and joins me on the hammock. We lay side by side and stare at the sky above us when a cold breeze blows through the yard; I shiver slightly. He notices and sits up, peels his leather jacket off his shoulders and drapes it over me. I smile at him as he lays back down.

"Thank you, Beck." I say softly. He looks over at me.

"For what?" I turn to make eye contact with him.

"For making me stay tonight. I haven't had this much fun in a while, even if all I did was dance with you twice." I giggle slightly.

"You're welcome." He says sweetly as we both turn our heads back up to the sky. I scoot over slightly and rest my head on his shoulder. He notices my movement and moves his arm, draping it over my shoulders. His right hand moves across his body to play with my fingers. I don't want to ruin the moment, but something is eating at me.

"Beck?" I whisper timidly.

"Hmm?" He responds lazily.

"That kiss yesterday. At rehearsal. What was that all about?" I feel his body stiffen suddenly and his hand stops its movements. He sighs before speaking.

"You know how Jade and I broke up?" I nodded slightly. "Well, she accused me of being in love with you, like she does all the time, but for some reason, she couldn't get over it this time. She just randomly dumped me that day you were talking about Romeo and Juliet, that's why I was so cross with you. If Jade could see it, I figured I would test my feelings for you. And Jade was right. All that time I spent with you, kissing you and acting like I loved you, I learned I actually do. It's sudden, I know, and I may sound kind of playerish and creepy, but I do have feelings for you Tori." I'm speechless. I simply snuggle up to him more, and his arms tighten around me, while I start to drift off to sleep.

I don't know how long it is before I feel my body being lifted from the hammock, but I feel Beck's arms carrying me to his truck. I groan sleepily and wearily, unaware of what is happening around me. Beck simply shushes me and drives me back to his RV. When we arrive, he carries me into the RV and lays me on the bed. I mumble incoherent words about our deal, but from what I can see, he simply smirks and tucks me in before he moves to the couch and lays down himself.

Beck confessed his feelings to me today. I admire his confidence. I want to tell him how I fell so badly, but what if it ruins our friendship? I've seen relationships like this before where they fall in love with each other, and end up never speaking again because they fought over something pointless. I will definitely have to talk to Cat or Trina about this in the morning, but right now, I want nothing more than to sleep.

I dream about Beck during my slumber, and I wake up feeling happier than I have in a long time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just kidding! It would be a day! I know this is kind of short, and a majority of the chapter is song lyrics, but I hope you enjoy anyway! It was meant to just be a little, yet revealing chapter. I don't know how long it will be before chapter 4 is posted, because now I am experiencing writer's block. Ew. I'm sorry to inform all of you that it may not be this weekend because 1.) My high school's football team made CIF, and I plan to go to the game Friday, 2.) I have a soccer tournament all day Saturday, and 3.) Sunday is my birthday. But I promise all of you that I will get it done as soon as I possibly can! Thank you to all of you who have rated, favorited and added me and my stories to you alert lists. It makes my day when I come home and find emails from this website with all the people who like my writing. To those of you that have never read me, please read my other stories! And rate and review please! Tata, darlings. *mwah* Ciao! ~AllIWantIsEverything**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, another chapter. Sorry I took so long. I got swamped with 193498173 billion things at once. Don't all of you out there love high school? **

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own anything besides my ideas.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

I roll over as the sun streaming in from the windows shines through my eyelids. I groan softly and turn over; my body comes in contact with a warm, fleshy object. I gasp and my eyelids fly open to see Beck, with his head turned to the side, staring at me. I return his smile while he leans forward to plant a kiss on my forehead. I snuggle close to him and he wraps his arms around me, much like we did the night before on the hammock. We remain like this for a while before a knock on RV door startles us. He lets me go, moves to the door, and opens it. He doesn't have a chance to say anything before his mother moves swiftly past him and into the small room. She smiles warmly at me while I sit up; she takes a seat on the bed next to me.

"Well, hey, mom." Beck says awkwardly.

"Good morning, Beckett, Tori." She smiles again and Beck rolls his eyes at the use of his real name.

"Why do you grace us this lovely morning?" I ask sweetly, out of curiosity.

"Well, first of all, I wanted to make sure you two are awake and don't waste a beautiful day in this tin can Beck likes to live in. I also wanted to let you know that we are having a family dinner tonight at that really fancy restaurant down town and Tori is invited if she would like to join us." She looks at me, her eyes searching mine for my answer. I look at Beck, who shrugs, so I smile and enthusiastically nod. She smiles before standing again, rubbing my arm lovingly, patting Beck on the cheek and leaving the room. Beck shuts the door behind her and then moves back toward me to plop down on the bed next to me. He nudges me lightly and I giggle.

"So, what would you like to do today, Miss Vega?" he asks, looking around the room in search for something to do.

"Hmm,' I muse. "Well, it's supposed to be close to 90 degrees today…. Beach?" I ask, the idea engrossing my mind completely.

"Sounds good to me." He smiles and nods. I jump up and run across the room to wear my bag sits and dig out my swim suit. Beck observes my acts and chuckles lightly. He goes to make hot coco and toaster strudels for breakfast to give me time to change. I move into the bath room, change into my suit, brush my teeth and pull my hair back into a pony tail. Before leaving, I pull on a pair of short jean shorts and Hollywood Arts t-shirt over my suit and go out to join Beck.

We finished our breakfast and I prepare every thing while he changes and gets ready. In a short time, we are both ready to go and both pile the stuff and ourselves into Beck's truck. The drive to the beach doesn't last long, even though it's a 30 minute drive from our part of L.A..

When we arrive at the beach, we manage to find a spot with little people around it. We set up our stuff before settling in. I lay myself out in the sun, and Beck sits down in the sand next to me. Nothing happens for a while, but suddenly, I feel my body being lifted from the towel below me. My eyes fly open, only to see Beck's tan, muscular back.

"Beck!" I squeal. "Put me down!" As much as I try, I can't stay angry at him, and I also can't help the fit of giggles that erupt from me when my body comes in contact with the cool ocean water. Beck laughs, and in playful retaliation, I grab a handful of sand from underneath me, and fling it at his bare chest, the small grains of rock leaving a mark. I laugh more before jumping up and sprinting off deeper into the water. However, he chases me. He catches up to me quickly and picks me up once again, then lightly tosses me into the next rolling wave. We continue our fight for a while, before both of us tire out and are forced to retreat back to the towels. When we get back, Beck pulls out his phone and sighs when he reads the screen.

"What's wrong?" I ask, drying my hair with the extra towel.

"My mom wants us back as soon as we can. My family came in early and they want to meet you before dinner." His family wants to meet me?

"Ok!" I say cheerfully, not letting Beck know what was going on inside my head. He packs everything up and we carry it back to the truck and leave back to his house.

The whole ride home, my mind is racing. Why would his family want to meet me? How did they even know about me? Did he tell them something? What do they know about me? Are they going to be there for Romeo and Juliet next weekend? I didn't notice the truck pull into the driveway until Beck shakes me lightly. I smile at him before getting out of the car. I walk toward the RV, since I planned on showering before I meet Beck's family, but I am forced to stop when I hear Mrs. Oliver's voice calling me back to the main house. I turn on my heel and walk to the house with my head down. Beck notices my nervous actions and wraps his arm around my waist. I smile up and him and we both make our way into the house. When I enter, all words leave my brain when I see probably half of his family sitting in his living room. They all stare at me and I stare back, probably resembling a deer caught in head lights. Beck breaks me from my nervous stare and introduces me to his family. At first it was difficult to remember names, but I eventually learn them. We spend close to 2 hours with his family, the first hour being everyone asking me endless questions about my life, talents and what not, while the other was spent with them catching up and me sitting next to Beck and playing with the multiple leather bracelets on his wrist. When they finish, Mrs. Oliver lets Beck and I return to the RV to get cleaned up and ready for dinner. Beck lets me shower first, and I let the hot water relax the tension that built up in the last 2 hours. When I finish my makeup and hair, Beck showers, allowing me to get dressed. I pull on a purple, long sleeved, fitted dress that reaches to my knees. Beck emerges from the bathroom wearing a long sleeved white shirt and black dress pants. He smiles at me before saying:

"You look amazing." I smile back at him.

"You don't look so bad yourself." I pull on my white heels and wait for him to tie his tie. When I see that he can't get the knot right, I smile and inwardly giggle, then move toward him and tie it for him. He kisses my forehead as a thank you and we both emerge from the RV to see his family gathered around the multiple cars, ready to go. Beck and I both climb into the truck and drive there on our own. We arrive at the rest restaurant a few minutes later.

Most of the dinner is uneventful, as it mainly consists of the rest of his family talking and the two of us engrossed in our own conversation. After the entrée, I excuse myself from the table to get some fresh air.

As much as I love eating at fancy restaurants, the air often gets stuffy and I need to breathe untainted air. I sit on the bench outside and pull my phone out to check messages. A low voice startles me into standing.

"Tori?"

"Oh, hey, Beck. Sorry, you scared me." He nods, symbolizing he doesn't mind and moves close to me. I tuck my phone away in the pocket of my dress. He stands close to me. "I'm sorry about earlier," he wraps his arms around my waist. "They just wanted to meet a girl that wasn't as violent and… troubled as Jade is."

"It's fine, I just feel like I don't really belong right now, you know? I just met them, but they're all being so nice to me, and I feel like I can't be nice to them cause I don't know them well enough." He nods.

"Well, I hope you find a way to feel welcome and be nice to them, cause I know they would love to have you around more often." I smile and hear him mumble "and so would I," but I choose to ignore it and move on with the conversation.

"You do?"

"Yes, most definitely." He smiles and pulls me closer to him. I wrap my arms around his neck and smile back at him. He leans in slowly, testing to see if I would move away. When I don't, he moves in quicker and crushes his lips against mine. He becomes more gentle as my lips start to move against mine. Suddenly, I realize something. Kissing Beck felt right, natural even. I've had boyfriends before, but I've never felt as happy as I have in the short time I've been spending more time with Beck. He pulls away and rests his forehead against mine.

"What was that?" I ask breathlessly.

"I love you, Tori. And I've been going slower to let you adapt, but I just can't take it anymore."

"Then don't wait anymore, Beckett." I giggle and he pinches my sides before kissing me again.

"Good. Are you ready to go back inside?" I nod and he pulls away, interlocking his fingers with mine and leading me back inside. His family smiles at our romantic gesture as we return to our seats.

The dinner continues in the same manner as before. Beck and I converse with some of his family members surrounding us and the entire time, Beck's hand was resting on my knee and rubbing slow circles in a comforting gesture. The dinner finishes after a few more hours and we all return to the Oliver residence. Beck and I move back to the RV while the rest of his family spilt up to their hotels.

Beck and I change and I climb into the bed. I gasp lightly when he slides into the bed next to me, but I snuggle close to him and drift to sleep quickly.

Beck and I are finally together. And, whether people like it or not, I feel like we're going to be together for quite some time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, I'm back! I know my chapters are super short lately and I apologize. ****But oh my gosh I've been so busy. And I'm having a bit of writer's block when it comes to this story. Sorry loves. I think I have some solid ideas though, and I'll try to get another chapter posted before I leave after Christmas for a vacation. And thank you to those who wished me a happy early birthday! I'm officially old enough to drive... But have no license. Boo. Oh well. Thanks to all of those who have reviewed and favortied. You all make me so dang happy! *mwah* Ciao! ~AllIWantIsEverything**


	5. Chapter 5

_One Year Later_

So that was how Beck and I came to be.

After the dinner that night, when we were laying on his couch, he told me he broke up with Jade because of his feelings for me. And, that the two of us being cast as Romeo and Juliet just helped him to realize further how he felt.

And I'm really glad for that.

Jade eventually found another guy for her, and they fight much less than she did with Beck, which is a good thing, I guess. They even started hanging out with us at lunch, and the bridges between friendships were mended.

Andre and Cat ended up together, which came as a surprise to the whole group, even Andre and Cat. They never told us the whole story, but, apparently being locked together in Chuck E. Cheese's with Cat's brother can bring together even the most unlikely couple.

As for the show, everything went off without a hitch. Beck and I's new found relationship made the performance even better, and Sikowitz ended up adding another weekend's worth of shows due to the high demand.

MAJOR confidence boost to my acting skills.

Today, over a year later, Beck, Jade, Andre, Cat, Robbie and I all graduate from Hollywood Arts to move onto our respective colleges.

Beck and I are both going to Rutger's to study our respective arts in the city climate of New Jersey. While we talked about taking the RV all the way to New Jersey with us, we decided against it, and found a really nice, yet affordable apartment less than 10 minutes away from the school. Both of our parents agreed to help with the rent until we're able to get the money to support ourselves entirely.

Cat got into Julliard, which we all consider the greatest achievement of the group. She disagrees, but we're all adamant that she's wrong about that. Although Andre got into Carnegie Mellon in Pennsylvania for music, they agreed to try to keep the relationship going, and will visit each other as often as possible.

Jade committed to USC, in order to stay close to her boyfriend, and newly rekindled family. She wants to spend as much time with her family before something bad happened again.

No one really knows where Robbie decided to go. He wouldn't tell us, and, for once, even Rex was quiet. We decided to drop the subject after multiple death glares from Robbie.

"Hey, beautiful." Beck's arms wrapping around my waist from behind pulls me from the memories running through my mind. I went over to his house to get ready today, in order to steer clear of Trina's odd need to do my hair and makeup.

"Hi." I say softly, turning in his arms to face him. He looks incredibly handsome in his grey suit with a dark blue shirt underneath. He opted to go without a tie, choosing to leave the first few buttons open to reveal his iconic gold ring hanging from a black cord.

"You look amazing." I, on the other hand, opted to wear the same dress I wore the night we got together. That dress already holds a lot of memories, why not add to them?

"So do you." I say, reaching up to peck him softly.

"Are you ready to do this?"

"Yeah, I think I am. I'm ready to move on from Hollywood Arts and L.A.. If only August could come sooner." He laughs at that.

"It'll be here before you know it." He pulls away and grabs both of our caps and gowns, motions for me to follow, and makes his way out the door.

Before I leave, I look back into the RV. Over the year that has passed, I had added my own touches to the home. Pictures of Beck and I hung from the walls and adorned the nightstand next to his bed. I had some of my own clothes hanging in his closet and resting in his drawers. The room was also cleaner overall.

This room meant a lot to me.

Although Beck told me he loved me at the restaurant that wonderful night, he revealed all his feelings on the couch of the RV that night. It's also where he asked me to go to New Jersey with him, and eventually to live with him rather than live in gender-appropriate dorms. Just about every milestone in our relationship has taken place in the RV, and I hope he realizes that, so he memories in this tin-can can continue to build.

I sigh before turning and shutting the door to chase after Beck, who, unbeknownst to be, took my shoes as well.

_Here goes nothing._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Welp. Only a year later, guys. I'm really sorry to those of you who really followed this story. I just had the worst writer's block for this story. So, after reading it today, I decided to cut it loose and end it with a short epilogue. I didn't feel like the story could have gone anywhere else, honestly. Please don't hate me. **

**Thanks for those who have stuck by me. I appreciate it a lot! **

**Reviews are love.. **

**Kirsten**


End file.
